Tragedy Befallen
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: A week after his lover has gone missing, Alfred get's the tragic news from Francis and Arthur. Character death, story is better than summary. I just suck at writing summaries...


Tragedy befallen

A/N: I wanted to write a one-shot that was sad since I've been listening to Hawthorne heights and I was getting depressed since I remembered Casey whom died...He died several years ago when I was still little and I liked them but my sister was a HUGE fan.

WARNINGS: Character death...uh that's it...

XxX

It had been week. A long, dreadful, painful week. Ivan had yet to come home and Alfred was falling to pieces like a shattered mirror. He had phoned his two sisters and his three closest coworkers, no one had heard from him. Today Arthur and his friend Francis had come over to console the hysterical nineteen year old, said blonde had not moved an inch from his couch, all the phones he had in his possession beside him or on the end table.

When they pair came they were surprised to see that the door was unlocked. Alfred heard the door creak open and he jumped up and ran towards the door, his heart broke a little more when he saw it was only Arthur and Francis.

"Ivan...? Oh, it's just you two." He sighed and sauntered back to the living room to lay back down.

"Have you guys heard from him? Is he on his way?" Alfred questioned as the two Europeans sat down on the loveseat.

"...No, we have not heard from him." Arthur answered truthfully, Alfred immediately deflated.

"Did I do something wrong? I loved him with my heart and he left...What did I do?!" He grabbed one of the phones and threw it onto the wall, it broke and the batteries popped out.

"I fucking gave him everything I had and he leaves me!" Alfred then grabbed the other phone except for one and pelted them at the wall, all broke under the force and he moved on to the picture of them smiling together like the happy couple they were.

He slammed it into the wood floor and wailed when the glass broke.

"What did I do?! What if he comes back and sees this mess?! He'll leave me for sure!" He frantically got up and started to clean the glass shards but Francis stopped him.

"A-Alfred...Calm down and we can tell you something." The Frenchman reluctantly sighed. Alfred brightened and sat back on the couch.

"Ivan is coming back, isn't he?! I knew he wouldn't leave me! He loves me too much." Alfred exclaimed excitedly. The Frenchman glanced at Arthur and looked back at the American.

"I-Ivan..."

"Yes, what about him?! He is coming back?!"

"N-No...He...Died that night when he left. They found his car in a ditch and his...B-body. Alfred he isn't coming back..." Arthur continued for Francis.

"N-no, that can't be true! Stop lying to me! Please...Tell me where he is and I-I'll find him myself! Francis, tell me he's lying...Please." Alfred begged while looking at their grim faces.

"H-he can't be dead! W-we promised...T-t-to be t-together f-forever!" After those last few words Alfred dissolved into sobs.

"L-leave! N-now!" He screamed at them and grabbed another picture frame off of the end table and chucked it at them. Francis easily caught it and dropped it onto the floor and it shattered. They left and closed the door.

Alfred was still sobbing uncontrollably, he grabbed the picture that he first threw and pressed it into his chest.

"Ivan...You c-can't be d-dead." He gasped and buried his head into the pillow. He cried until he fell asleep, still sprawled on the couch and grasping the picture of them.

XxX

_Alfred didn't know where he was but he felt like he was being stabbed. The pain overwhelmed him until he felt the urge to vomit, the only thing he could think of was Ivan's name._

_Ivan Ivan Ivan. Again and again until he was shouting the name in plea. He did not know why but it felt like the difference between life and death._

"_Da?" The familiar voice greeted him and the American felt like screaming in relief. Ivan appeared before him and knelt down to hug him. Alfred didn't even feel it, he stared into those empty eyes and cracked a small strained smile._

"_I missed you." He whispered and clutched tighter to the man's jacket._

"_I know. I miss you too." He sighed and buried his head into the younger's shoulder._

"_You would never leave me." Alfred smiled, he did not feel the Russian nod but rather saw him._

"_Not willingly." Ivan said._

"_Alfred...Do you remember our promise?" Alfred nodded vigorously._

"_Of course! How could I ever forget?"_

"_Well...It is time and I am in a place where I can't see you for a very long time, Alfred. So please..." Ivan pulled away from him and put his right hand in his pocket. He pulled out a knife and took Alfred right hand with his left. Slowly, he pulled the knife across the Americans wrist and watched as he bled out._

_Alfred whimpered in pain but didn't struggle._

"_Do not worry, I will be waiting for you. I won't leave you by yourself." Ivan reassured and nuzzled his neck._

"_It hurts." Alfred said thickly, Ivan shushed him gently and finished his deep cut. He moved on to the other wrist and cut deeply._

"_We will be together soon, da?" Ivan smiled._

"_D-da." Alfred returned the smile and closed his eyes slowly._

XxX

A day later, Arthur had felt guilty for leaving Alfred by himself. After work he drove quickly to the American's home and wasn't as surprised as before to see the door unlocked. He pushed it open and walked into the living room calling out Alfred's name.

To his annoyance, no one answered. He paused and remembered the day before, Alfred had practically sprinted to the door when it opened. Why didn't he come just now? Feeling anxious and worried, Arthur quietly walked into the kitchen and sighed when he saw nothing was touched. A dreadful feeling hit him when he glanced into the living room. He could see the American's stubborn piece of hair poking out, it seemed to be drooping down. Approaching cautiously, Arthur sighed in relief when he saw Alfred's eyes closed. _He must be sleeping_, the Brit thought and shook his shoulder. Arthur noticed the tiniest smile on his face. He could sense something was off and he gently placed a had on the nineteen year old's chest. He pulled it back in horror and dialed the police.

"My f-friend! He's d-dead! Please you have to help him!" The British man panicked over the phone and told the lady the address of the home.

The ambulance came and took him, Arthur stayed and looked for the key and when he did he locked the door and left.

Sitting in his car, he slammed his hand on the steering wheel and cried into his hands. Why did they leave? They could have saved him and consoled him! Alfred would still be alive, albeit miserable but alive.

He wiped his eyes and drove to the Frenchman's house, there he would notify Alfred's brother Matthew. Arthur seriously didn't want to inform him of the newest tragedy that had befallen.

XxX

**Last night an ambulance was called to the scene of a tragic death that could have been avoided. Alfred Freedom Jones was found dead in his home by one of his closest friends, Arthur Kirkland. We have gotten a statement from Kirkland this morning; "Alfred had suffered a huge loss, his lover had passed on a week prior to all this and- oh God- he couldn't take it. We didn't know he wasn't eating or drinking. We knew he was obsessing over his dead loved one but we didn't know it had gotten that far...I wish I had known." After the statement Kirkland had began to tear up and asked to be excused. Alfred is preceded in life by his only brother Matthew Williams. The cause of death is dehydration and starvation. We have gathered from the coroner that he had stopped ingested liquids and food a day after his lover was reported missing.**

**Alfred F Jones and Ivan Braginski will be missed.**

**XxX**

A/N: FAIL! Ah! *shoves head in pillow I tried to write something tragic and GAH! I was listening to Niki Fm by Hawthorne Heights and that gave my inspiration! :D I know the end was a total fail and I nearly bagged my head into a wall because it is so _damn _cheesy!


End file.
